Havoc
by HavocMatsume
Summary: Havoc Matsume a mysterious new girl,enters Cross Academy.She has no memories but her amulet has something to do with it,and her previous parent is quite suspicious.Don't read if you don't like made up characters.
1. The beginning

Havoc 

The sunlight pierced through the windows of what it seemed to be an abandoned house, but someone did live in it, his name was Satoshi, one of the headmasters close friends. He was quite the mysterious guy, always the one to keep secrets. The phone rang in the lonely house as the man dashed to pick it up,

"Yes, I found her, she was in my shed, covered in blood. Vampires must have attacked her. I'm sure she's not infected, no pureblood got her.

The vampire was a level E at the most. Oh you want her? Thank goodness! Next week? Okay I'll have her ready." The man hung up the phone. "You have a new home Havoc Matsume!" Says Satoshi with a snicker.' 'Since she is a vampire let's hope she causes Havoc to that pitiful boarding school!' Thought Satoshi as he began to prepare her to leave. "What? Who are you? What are you talking about?" Havoc kept on asking while she slowly fell asleep into the night. As days began to pass, Havoc just stayed in the room she was given not coming out to eat or anything. The light from the moon shined brightly through her window." "My memories where have you gone?" She asked herself while sulking, Havoc awoke the next day to loud voices and sounds outside, she saw a car and someone in it, along with the man who had been housing her, Satoshi. The sun was covered beneath blankets of clouds, and the birds weren't chirping around this house as always. Was there something Satoshi was hiding from everyone? Satoshi began to walk and open the front door, "Havoc someone's here to see you!" "Gosh what now? " She asked herself, as she opened her door, "Coming…." As she approached the opening of the living room a rather unusual man greeted her, " Hello, Havoc! I'm Headmaster Cross your new parent." Havoc backed away from the stranger she did not recognize,"I don't know you!" Yelled Havoc. "I'm your new parent now come to daddy!" He added with a smile. Satoshi came up from behind Havoc and pushed her towards her new supposed parent. "Uhhhhh……" Havoc murmured while forcing a hug to the stranger. "Now heres all that is left of what I think could have been of her past" Satoshi added while handing over a beautiful ruby amulet it glimmered radiantly from the suns rays."Thankyou I'll take unimaginably good care of her!" The headmaster yelled with excitement.

Havoc just gave a long and deep sigh. "Man….this guy is a weirdo…"

As they made there way out of the door, Satoshi gave a long wave goodbye and closed the door with a smirk.

"Have a fun time with her." He said while trailing off with a devious laugh. Havoc gave a small yawn as she stepped into the car.

Havoc began to think where she was going, what she would be doing, all what a normal fifteen year old would be thinking, I mean going to a new home is quite a jump. You can even say it could corrupt someone. As she thought, the headmaster murmured, 'Oh how much fun it will be with you around, we could bake cookies, you could appreciate my cooking, oh won't it be lovely Havoc?' the headmaster says while giving a huge smile of joyment. Havoc who had not really been paying attention, jolted,"Ummm.Yah hehehe what fun that will be." She says sarcastically. As they pull up the driveway, Havoc begins to get out of the car to look at the two huge buildings in front of her. 'Wow' She thought. "Isn't It beautiful your new home, 'Cross Academy Boarding School', I hope you don't mind living at a school." He said while gesturing her to go in through the gates." Now you see, Havoc I'm keeping you a secret from my other adopted children they probably wouldn't like the sight of another addition to the family." The headmaster explained while opening the door into his office. "Ummm…sure ok."Added Havoc nervously." Ahh… such a nice polite kid you are!" The headmaster yelled while trying to hug Havoc. Havoc jolted out of the way and started to stare at the headmaster," Your one weird guy, you know that?" She asked. "Haha, I get that from a lot of people, I guess my vibe is being weird. Also Havoc I wanted to ask you if you remember how you ended up in that shed with blood all over you." The headmaster says while sitting down in his desk and starting to write something on a note. "I don't remember anything…sorry." Apologized Havoc. She began to make her way through the room looking at some photos," Who are these students?" Asks Havoc. "Oh, the one on the right is Zero and the one on the left is my darling Yuki." Replied the headmaster while putting the letter he wrote into an envelope." Oh? Are they the two, that you want to keep me a secret from?" Asks Havoc while looking throughout the room more closely." Ah, yes you are quite correct. Now Havoc I have to train you to be a guardian of the school…are you up for it?" "Guardian? What? Do you mean?" Havoc questions.

"Well you see Havoc this is no ordinary school. As you know this is a boarding school right? It consists of a day class and a night class. There's a secret to the night class, but there's no reason to tell you now, maybe after I have trained you well enough. Get the idea?" The headmaster explained." Well…. not entirely but ok." Says Havoc while scratching her head. "Now Havoc heres your new uniform for this school, you have to wear it at all times when out on campus. Though, of course you can wear whatever you like in your dorm room, and on your days off." He added while getting some papers out of his desk, and handing them to Havoc." Those are some of the students who attend here at Cross academy, you best read all of it since you do need it for your training. Your training commences tomorrow morning. " He added with a smile." So for now I'll show you your dorm room." The head master said while getting up from his desk and walking out of the side door.

Havoc follows gradually after she notices he's gone, "Hey wait up!" She yells while stuffing the papers in her pocket." Ah, here you go the door on the right; it has a number forty-two sketched into it. I will see you tomorrow. For now you should rest." Adds the headmaster while walking back to his office. As the morning approached Havoc jumped out of her bed, and took a quick shower. Her hair still wet dripped on the ground. She quickly slipped on her uniform, and rushed out the door. Her dirty blonde hair swayed in the wind as she ran to the headmaster's office her blood red eyes glimmered from the sunlight. "Sorry I'm late!" She yelled while bursting into the chairman's office. "Ah, nonsense you've made it, just in time sweetie, now lets commence training." I wish you wouldn't call me that!" Havoc says irritatingly.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


	2. New friend

New friend 

'Weeks have passed since I first came here; I have to admit being trained by the headmaster was indescribable. He says I have to protect some secret from the day class about the night class. He hasn't told me that secret yet though, he says it's for my own good.

Also I heard the students will be coming back from there spring break, I'm so excited.'

The morning approached with a radiant sun shining down on the academy. Havoc awoke with a yawn. She moaned as she noticed what day it was, " Oh! The students are coming back from their break today." Yells Havoc with a smile. She quickly began to get ready; her hair was pinned up in the back with two rose pins the color of her eyes, blood red. She even had a bow in her hair that matched the color of her eyes, so she was set. Her uniform the color of black was complemented by the red shirt and and the red tie she wore. Her necklace, the only thing she had left from her past lay on her neck. Her eyes glimmered as she rushed out of the door and into the crowd of students. 'Wow! Lots of students must come to this school…. she found herself lost in the uproar of students. She began to make her way through the crowd only to bump into someone. "Watch where you're going!" The girl she bumped into says angrily, her eyes were a vivid shade of purple, and her uniform the color of white instead of black. Her hair was a shade of black and silver highlights. "Oh my bad I didn't mean to! " Havoc says while getting up from the ground, "Hi, I'm Havoc!" Says Havoc nervously. Cashmere looks up into the girl's eyes and thought what a strange array of red. "Are you new here? Because it seems I've never seen you here before." Questioned Cashmere. "Um. Yes kind of I came to cross academy about five weeks ago. Also nice to meet you Cashmere!" Replied Havoc with a generous smile. "Wait how do you know my name?" Asks Cashmere. "Well you see I studied up on some students in the school. Hehe, I hope you don't think I'm weird or something…" Havoc says while starting to walk toward the gates. "Ummm…okay…but as you probably already know the rules here stink!"

"Hehe. I agree! Ummm…. oh what's your schedule?" Asks Havoc with excitement. Cashmere quickly takes her schedule out of her pocket and hands it to Havoc," Oh yay I hope were in some of the same classes!" As Havoc scans the card she looks up at cashmere, "Ah! No fair you don't just have day classes but night classes aswell." Havoc moaned. "Ummm…. do you know why we have a night class? The headmaster never really clarified that topic with me…"

"The night class consists of Va…I mean; students just have different classes one in the night then one in the day." Adds Cashmere with a sigh." "At least were in one class together. History." Havoc says with glee. Cashmere lets out a huge moan, 'Oh great I have classes with the weird new girl' She thought. "Everyone get to your assigned classes before the bell rings!" Yells Yuki and Zero. "Well see ya then!" Yells Havoc while running off to first period.

The day Progresses.

As the bell rings for classes to be dismissed, Havoc runs out to greet Cashmere unexpectingly. "Hey Cashmere!" Yells Havoc while waving her hand to her. 'Great the new girl again…' Thought Cashmere. Cashmere forces a smile, "So what are you going to get for lunch?" "Ummm…I can't decide. Do you know anything good to get?" Asks Havoc. "Well, I personally think the bl…blended smoothies are quite the appetizer, yum." "Blended smoothies eh? I guess I'll try one what do they have in them?" Adds Havoc. "Ummm… they have bl…blueberries, and sometimes bananas in them." Cashmere adds with a jokingly laugh. "Well I have to go! You have fun, Havoc!" Cashmere yells as she runs off towards the headmaster's office. "Bye…I guess!" Havoc yells while walking over to the cafeteria. 'I swear she acts really weird, blended smoothies there are none…Hmmm…. So I guess I should force this sick stuff down my throat' Havoc thought while giving a slight smile.

"What do you mean you were going to tell me in a few weeks! I almost told her my secret! Now how would you like that? She would be terrified of me and the night class!" Adds Cashmere." Well…. I thought she wouldn't of made friends with you since she is a normal human, and I thought she would only make friends with all of the other students!" The headmaster replies. "Hmph…what would Kaname of said about this? If Havoc found out, she would tell the whole school, and the school would tumble into chaos!" "It's the exact opposite why would she tell, and this conversation is done and over with, she didn't find out so that won't happen!" Says the headmaster while trying to calm himself down. "Well if she does find out its not my fault, its yours! Also Ichijo ordered me to get some more blood tablets for the Night class." "Take them and get out," The headmaster says while giving her a medium size package.

'Cashmere is one weird person its as if she was going to say blood in almost every one of her conversations with me.' Thought Havoc while poking at her salad." "Hey Havoc!" Havoc turns around and sees Cashmere coming up to the table. 'Why am I talking to this weirdo', they both thought. Before Cashmere approached the table, a student from the night class came up to her, "Do you have the blood tablets?" He asks. "Yes…Ichijo.And why did you say that out loud people can hear you know!" Yells Cashmere. "Blood tablets?" Questioned Havoc. "You mean blended smoothies?" Asks Cashmere. "You keep on saying blended smoothies, but it seems like your saying blood in everyone of our conversations!" Yells Havoc." " No its true I'm saying blended smoothies! There all in my room for a party tonight!" Explains Cashmere." "Can I go?" Asks Havoc. "Ummm…Cashmere is this not a good time?" Asks Ichijo. " Wait a second Havoc…. its only for the student council. Plus you can't go because of the curfew time. No this isn't a bad time, come help me with the blended smoothies in my room." Cashmere says while smiling and walking off. "Bye Havoc!" Ichijo says Joyfully.

"But may I ask what are the blended smoothies?" Ichijo says with a smile.

"You dimwit I only said that so she didn't know, that we were talking about blood tablets!" Yells Cashmere while hitting Ichijo on the head." Hmmm…that's weird…I really need to go back to sleep…" Havoc adds while walking off to her room. To take a small nap. Night begins to approach. Havoc awakes around twelve o'clock pm. "Ah.Hehe.Time to spy on the night class." She murmurs.

End of chapter.


	3. You're a vampire?

You're a vampire? 

Havoc quickly makes her way towards Cashmere's room, but hears sounds out in the courtyard." Huh? Cashmere is there in the courtyard, and this is no party…all this is, is the night class…." As she makes her way down into the bushes near the night class, she begins to hear voices. "Hello everyone! Here are the blood tablets. Hope you like them!" Cashmere says with glee. Havoc starts to crawl near a bush closer to the night class, so she could get a closer look. "Ok everyone just take one small box per student, class will be starting soon." Says Cashmere. "Why would they have to take blood tablets?" Murmurs Havoc to herself, "Unless…" "Okay students, let us begin our journey into knowledge!" Yells Cashmere. "Okay class I'm your new teacher, although I may be sixteen, don't let that fool you!" Announces Cashmere. "Okay today we'll be learning about…" Footsteps could be heard nearby. "Did anyone hear something? Is someone there? " Asks Cashmere." Uh oh…they feel my presence here…" Adds Havoc, while getting ready to dash away from the scene. "Hey! You there go back to your dorm!!" Yells Zero angrily. "Huh? Wait don't take out your weapon!" Pleads Havoc." " No ones out there, except some student Zero is yelling at for being out past curfew." Announces Shiki." " Wait I'm part of the school guardian system!" Adds Havoc. " Oh ok I'll go see if he needs assistance, Ichijo you take over while I'm gone!" She slowly walks out of the courtyard.. 'Who would be out past curfew time? Not the new girl! Is it?' Thought Cashmere. "Hey, Zero who are you yelling at?" She asks. "Havoc!? What are you doing here?" Asks Cashmere. "You're a vampire!" Yells Havoc. Zero becomes shocked at the remark made to Cashmere. 'How does she know?' He asks himself. "What made you think I'm a vampire? Are you on drugs or something?" Asks Cashmere. "You eat blood tablets! Oh so I wonder why." Yells Havoc. Zero thought, 'I shouldn't butt in…' "I was not! Those are blended smoothies!" Yells Cashmere.

"Then why are they in packages?" Asks Havoc." Those were blended smoothies mixes, nothing else. You may leave now Zero I'll handle this." Adds Cashmere. Zero just ignores what Cashmere tells him to do, and just stands there." Those are blood tablets not blended smoothies mixes, enough with the blended smoothies!" Yells Havoc while taking out her scythe." Put that away now or else!" Adds Cashmere while taking out her bow. "I'll give you one more chance before you die!" Yells Cashmere." Tell me the truth are you a vampire?" Asks Havoc, she got up from the floor and put her scythe beside her. "No I'm not a vampire, Now put down your weapon before I kill you!" Yells Cashmere. "Oh the monster wants to kill, bring it on!" Yells Havoc."

"Go back to your dorm this instant!" Yells Cashmere. "NO!" Replies Havoc. "Oh you're asking for it now!" Yells Cashmere. She tries to aim at Havoc's side, but misses." "Now I'll give you one more chance! Go back to your dorm or die!" Yells Cashmere. "Pssh, yah right!" Yells Havoc. She starts to charge at Cashmere with her scythe at full force. Cashmere starts to aim her bow at Havocs arm, and it is successful. Havoc screams." "I'm not playing!" Yells Cashmere. Havoc begins to charge once again at Cashmere and this time for her legs. The scythe scrapes against her left leg causing it to bleed. "You little brat I'm going to kill you!!" She yells. Havoc begins to try and maneuver behind her and try to cut her back. Cashmere notices her plan and quickly turns around and slices an X into Havoc's back. Havoc lets out a scream that could be heard from miles away. The night class jolt at the sound and smell of blood, they begin to become uneasy. "Everyone calm down!" Yells Ichijo. "Zero help me secure her!" Yells Cashmere to Zero. "I'm useless since my attacks only work on vampire's." Replies Zero. Havoc's scythe whizzes past Cashmere's head, causing Cashmere's neck to bleed. Zero quickly catches Havoc's scythe, he smiles. "Good job, Zero!" Yells Cashmere, with a smile. "Dam." Yells Havoc. She began to try and hit Cashmere with brute force, but her speed was lowering because of her injuries. Havoc begins to pant. She then pulls out a gun from under her jacket, and points it at Cashmere. She then fires four consecutive hits at Cashmere's head. Cashmere dodges all but one, that one grazes Cashmere's cheek. "This time I'll kill you!" Yells Cashmere while sinking under the ground. She appeared in the back of Havoc, but Havoc thankfully dodges her." Time for mind control!" Yells Cashmere while slowly closing her eyes, and opening them. Her eyes were a pale white. "That's only if you can see me." Murmurs Havoc while disappearing into the night." Where is she?" Asks Cashmere and Zero. Havoc appeared near a hollow tree, outside of cross academy. "Yuki?" A figure asked. "I'm not Yuki, I'm Havoc." She says while panting. "Also who are you?" She asks.

"Kuran Kaname." He replies. Havoc's pants turn into her not being able to breath. "Are you ok?" He asks. "Yeah…" Havoc states before she falls and passes out on the ground. A few minutes pass, and she awakes. She found herself being carried by Kaname. Havoc's blood red eyes begin to pulse. As Kaname looks down at her, he see's that she has fangs. Havoc begins to moan. "What?" Thought Kaname. Havoc suddenly bites Kaname's neck. Kaname jolts and throws Havoc onto the ground. Havoc lays motionless. Kaname just leaves her there and walks back to Cross Academy. Havoc soon awakes after an hour passes; her head throbbed with unimaginable pain. "What?" Murmured Havoc. Havoc then tries to get up and falls down, but tries again, and this time holds onto the tree to keep her up. She then makes her way to a familiar place. She then rings the doorbell to this mysterious place. Satoshi answered, "Havoc?" Havoc fell into his arms, he saw all the wounds that covered her. "She must of commenced in a fight." Thought Satoshi. He closed the door, and brought Havoc inside. The morning approached, Havoc awoke and noticed she was all bandaged up. She then jolted, "Ah…I hurt everywhere." She moaned. "Wait where am I?" She asks herself. "Havoc!" A familiar voice yells. "Yes?" Yells Havoc. "Come down here!" Havoc opened the door and walked down the steps to find Satoshi. "Ummm, Satoshi?" She asks. "Why were you out so late and so faraway from school grounds?" He asks. "It's a blur, I don't remember anything." Says Havoc." You do know you have fangs?" He states. "Wha?" Havoc asks while feeling her teeth, and accidentally cutting her finger on them. "Yes it seems you're a vampire, a pureblood at that." He states. "What the heck is a pureblood?" Asks Havoc. "It's the highest ranking vampire." Satoshi says while walking toward Havoc. "The vampire pyramid consists of four levels; Purebloods are level A, Aristocrat are level B, Common vampires are level C, and the lowest level is former humans." "What happens to the lowest level?" Asks Havoc. "They become insane, and are eventually killed." Murmurs Satoshi. Havoc grew a shocked expression. "They die?" She asks. "Yes Die!" Satoshi yells while laughing. "I don't find that funny!" States Havoc. "Hehe, I'm a former human!" Yells Satoshi while reaching for Havoc. Havoc quickly dodges and runs outside. Havoc dashes for the shed. As she enters the shed she finds thousands of weapons, she quickly grabs a spear. As Satoshi made his way toward her, she stabs him in his stomach with the spear. "Havoc, why do you do that to your own dad?" He asks. "Wha?" She asks.

She begins to feel a throbbing pain in her head, but comes back to her senses. "My dad, wouldn't be as stubborn as you!" Yells Havoc, while hitting Satoshi's head with a shovel. Satoshi fell to the floor motionless. A figure lurks around, "What no fair you already killed him?" He asks. "Wait, why are you wearing a Cross Academy uniform?" He asks. "I'm Havoc from Cross academy, and may I ask your name?" She asks." Follow me back to Cross Academy., and I'm Senri Shiki." He says while walking toward the school. Havoc follows. As they approached the gates of Cross Academy, the bell rang for classes to be dismissed. "Keep following me to the headmaster's office." He states to Havoc. "Ok…But I could of went there myself." She thought. As they approach the office, the headmaster rushes out to greet them." Headmaster this girl says she attends here, and also she had killed the vampire before I got there" States Shiki. "You can now leave Shiki." Replies the headmaster. "As you wish but why is she attending the day class?" He asks. "Why shouldn't she be in the day class?" He asks. "Well….don't you see?" Shiki asks the headmaster. "You must be lacking…" Replies the headmaster. "Lacking what?" Asks Havoc. "Oh, nothing sweetie, just go back to your room." Says the headmaster. "Well bye." Says Havoc. "Shiki don't worry, Havoc isn't a vampire, you must be just hallucinating" The headmaster explains. "I know a vampire when I see one, and she is." States Shiki. "Are you doubting my word?" Asks the headmaster. "I'm sorry, Headmaster

Cross I'll leave now." Shiki says while walking off toward the moon dorm. Kaname walks up to the headmaster, "Hello I have something I want discuss with you." "It's not appropriate to talk out her, come inside the office," The headmaster explains. They both walk into the office, and close the doors.


End file.
